


Red Carpet

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Alex and Henry attend a movie premiere.For the RWRB Winterfest 2020: Prompt 28: movie night and 29: Champagne
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150
Collections: RWRB Winterfest 2020





	Red Carpet

“Hey babe, we’re power gays.” 

“Sorry?” Henry says, poking his head out of the bathroom. His tie is still untied and hangs loosely around his neck. 

“Zahra sent me a story about this movie premiere thing and it says all the power gays will be there." Alex scrolls down. "Then it lists us with a bunch of other people.” 

“Ah,” Henry says, popping back into the bathroom. 

Alex jumps up from the bed and slides his phone into his pants pocket. They’re not wearing tuxes because it’s not a formal thing, but they’re more dressed up than they normally are these days. Alex is wearing a midnight blue jacket over a dark red silky shirt, with the top two buttons undone. He thought it would clash but June swore he looked great in it. Henry agreed, and leered at him like he could eat him for dessert, so Alex went with it. 

Henry comes out of the bathroom wearing a shiny, patterned jacket with black velvet lapels, a silvery shirt, and a red tie that coordinates with Alex’s shirt. Some days, Alex can’t get over how much Henry has changed since he met him.

“I used to have to beg you not to wear boring ties, and now look at you.” He wraps his arms around Henry’s waist. “If the Queen was dead, she’d be rolling over in her grave,” Alex tells him with a wicked grin. “You look hot.” 

“So do you,” Henry whispers. He looks over Alex’s gelled curls toward their bed. “Do we have to go to this?” 

“You promised the director,” Alex reminds him. “We have to support shit like this, so there’s a market for more queer rep in film.” He strokes Henry’s cheek. “Plus, I like seeing you all dolled up.” 

Henry laughs. “I used to hate dressing for things like this but now that I can pick my own outfits, I rather like it.” Henry’s phone buzzes. “The car’s ready.” 

“Pez help you find the jacket?” 

“June, actually.”

Alex grins. “This is reminding me of when she used to put me in her dress-up clothes when we were kids,” he says as they head downstairs together. “Except now she’s dressing my husband, too.” 

  
  


************************

A lot has changed in the last few years, but Alex still feels Henry tense up as their car pulls up to the theater entrance. He looks over and takes Henry’s hand. “You good?” 

A deep exhale, and Henry nods. “Yes.” But he squeezes Alex’s hand a little tighter. 

They step out onto the red carpet and flashes explode in their faces. Alex holds his hand tightly and they start up the narrow aisle, photographers and reporters and autograph seekers screaming from both sides of the ropes. Alex turns now and then to smile up at him, the noise so loud there’s no way they can talk. They stop at the photo backdrops, Alex posing more comfortably than Henry, even though Henry has gotten better at this part. Reporters are screaming questions they can’t quite make out, and photographers are asking them to turn this way and that. 

They stroll up a little closer to the entrance, the door finally in sight. But Ellen and Portia are in front of them and the crowd is going nuts, so they’re being held back by the press people. Alex looks up and sees a tiny flash of tension cross Henry’s face. He squeezes his hand and taps his finger against his palm three times, a silent “I love you.” Henry exhales, taps back, then leans down for a kiss. The flashes are immediately blinding. 

“I thought you wanted _less_ attention?” Alex yells in his ear, amused. Henry shrugs, mouths “Worth it.” 

They talk to a couple of reporters, both of them giving rehearsed responses about the importance of this film and queer visibility, before they finally get inside and are escorted to their seats. 

The movie is as good as they hoped it would be, and as they’re leaving they’re stopped by several people asking if they’ll be at the after-party. They politely decline, not offering excuses or explanation, just beelining for their waiting car. 

On the ride home, they chat about the movie and the celebrities they saw. “You know, Alex from ten years ago would’ve been at those parties til dawn,” Alex says. 

Henry looks over with mild concern. “You could’ve stayed, love, I wouldn’t--” 

“Nah,” Alex quickly assures him. “Maybe I’m getting old.” He looks at his watch. “Besides, don’t we have other plans?” 

Henry grins and rests his head on Alex’s shoulder. “If she’s still up.” 

They open the door to their home and can already hear their daughter chatting away, wide awake. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Ellie cries, as she runs toward the door. 

Alex catches her first, swoops her up into his arms. “Hello, princess.” 

Ellie points to her ruffly Frozen nightgown. “I _am_ a princess, look!” 

“Of course you are,” Henry tells her. Alex smiles at him. One of these days, they’re going to have to explain to her that she’s an _actual_ princess, but today, thankfully, is not that day. 

“I saw you on TV!” she tells them both, reaching for Henry and grabbing him around the neck. “You looked pretty, Daddy!” 

Henry’s delighted smile is everything, makes Alex’s stomach flutter and flip in ways he never knew were possible before they became parents. He knows that little comment will matter to Henry more than all the social media critiques that are surely already online. Alex strokes his daughter’s hair, then steps across the room to pay their sitter. 

Henry carries Ellie upstairs and he and Alex change into t-shirts and sweats. They all climb into bed, Ellie between them with her favorite stuffed unicorn, and turn on Frozen. Alex has it memorized, and thinks the damn songs might drive him over the edge one day, but his mother has assured him this phase will end. “Enjoy it while it lasts,” she told him. 

Thirty minutes into the movie, Ellie is sound asleep between them. Henry turns the volume down, making sure she’s out for the night before he tries to carry her to her own room. Alex picks up his phone and skims through photos of them and other celebs on the red carpet, and starts seeing pictures from the premiere party they skipped. He turns the screen toward Henry and shows him the glamorous shots of people drinking expensive champagne and posing for selfies with athletes and movie stars and assorted Kardashians. Henry smiles at him, nodding. 

“You sure you don’t regret not going?” 

Alex grins over at him. He holds the phone up to frame the three of them leaning against the headboard. Once he gets an angle he likes, he slaps a sticker over Ellie’s face, part of a probably futile effort to keep her face out of the media as much as possible. He shows the picture to Henry, his raised eyebrows silently asking for approval. Henry nods. 

He posts a picture of them on the red carpet, of the moment Henry kissed him that's already gone viral. He plugs the movie, tagging the director and the stars. Then he posts the picture of them all in bed, with the caption:

Watching Frozen with our daughter for the millionth time #bestafterpartyever

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written kidfic in a while, and I wanted to get in one more story for the Winterfest prompts....


End file.
